


Mamie Pink

by perpetuallydisorganizedwriter



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death mention tw, Fun fact: It hurts. It all hurts., Hurt No Comfort, I never know what to tag., Just me and my feelings ya know?, M/M, Spoilers, blood tw, flashback tw, tua s2 spoilers, violence tw, war tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetuallydisorganizedwriter/pseuds/perpetuallydisorganizedwriter
Summary: Major spoiler warning for season 2!!Determined to save Dave's life, Klaus tracks Dave down to try and stop him from enlisting in the army.(It's just my take on the scene in the hardware store. Hi.)
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Mamie Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Idk about y'all but this year is kicking my ass and my drive to write. That season though! 
> 
> I hope you all are doing well and staying both safe and healthy. ♥

When Klaus landed in the 60's it had been horrible. His siblings were gone. Dead or lost, he didn't know. What he did know was that he survived and so had Ben...so to speak. He had looked for them. They both had, but with time he had to accept the painful reality that he was alone again. 

Surprisingly, the years passed quickly. He had found another distraction, pouring his attention into the crowd of people who adored and worshiped him but even if the attention was nice, it soon grew suffocating. They were everywhere. Always wanting and needing. Always touching and surrounding him. The only thing that kept him going was the thought of Dave. Of seeing him again. Of saving his life because surely he could do at least that. Surely he could stop him from joining that stupid war and dying for nothing. He could at least do that. 

He counted the days, knowing his window was small and as the day drew near, he found himself both excited and terrified. He was going to see him again. He was going to save him. _If_ Ben shut the fuck up. 

He loved his brother, he did, but as they made their way back to Dallas, Ben made his opinion known. Still, Klaus was determined and though they argued and fought every step of the way, he had made it. 

Parking the car outside of the hardware store, Klaus could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Dave had told him about the store. About his family. About the day he signed over his life to his country. He could do this. He could save him. 

“The Hell are we doing here? S-Some ole DIY?”

“You just stay here, pumpkin,” Klaus told his brother, his voice calmer than he felt. Taking a second, he glanced in the mirror, making sure he looked okay, grateful that he trimmed his beard. While he enjoyed the look, Ben had been right. Not that he would admit that aloud. “Okay,” he whispered then got out of the car because he knew if he hesitated any longer he would lose his nerve.

“Don't do anything dumb.” 

As Klaus placed his hand on the doors handle, Ben's voice made him pause. He turned and looked at his brother, not needing this right now. ' _I can do this,_ ' he thought to himself as he pushed it open. No turning back now. Walking into the place, he paused, holding the door open for a few patrons with a small smile but still he found himself bouncing a little on the balls of his feet, full of nervous energy. He could do this. He knew Dave. He would listen to him. 

Slowly Klaus wandered in, holding his hands behind his back as he searched. He had gotten the address right, right? This had to be the place. With each step, he could feel his nerves rising. He could do this. He could save him. Maybe if he said it to himself often enough, it would become true. Nearing the counter, he hesitated, searching and hoping to see him only for a man to walk up and call for Dave. 

Just the sound of his name alone had his heart skipping. And then, he _heard_ him. 

“Uh, yeah, can I help you?”

He was _young_. Of course he was young. It would be years before they would meet, but the sight still surprised him because there he was. Young and _alive._ Flesh and blood and _breathing_. Klaus' breath caught as he stared at him. He wanted to reach out and touch him. To feel to the warmth of his skin again. Maybe then he could shake off the feeling of his skin cooling under his touch. 

“Dave?” Klaus' voice was a mere whisper as he moved to take off his sunglasses, wanting and needing to see him better.

“Yeah, that's what it says on my name tag, yeah.” 

While it hurt to see the lack of recognition in Dave's eyes, Klaus couldn't help but smile as he exhaled because while he looked different, this was still the same Dave he knew and loved. He had the same sense of humor. The same smile that could brighten even the darkest of nights. A smile that could both break and mend his heart simultaneously. _He wanted to cry._

“Look at you, with your..jokes and...name tag...” Klaus dared a few steps forward, wanting to be closer to him. Even for just a little while. 

“Well, can I help you find anything?”

“Uh...” He hadn't thought this far. Sure, he had practiced what he was going to say. How he would go about this, but as he stood there, staring at the only person he ever truly loved outside his family, his mind went blank. This was insane. He knew this, but when did that ever stop him? 

“So _this_ is why we came to Dallas.” 

Klaus tensed as he heard Ben speak. 'Not now,' he thought. 'Not when I'm so close.' Klaus clasped his hands together and took in a deep breath, trying to ignore Ben and trying to come up with what to say as Dave stared at him expectantly. 

“You know, this might be your dumbest idea yet, and you're pretty dumb.” _Why couldn't he just stay in the car? Why couldn't he just let him have this?_

“ _Just_ , don't,” Klaus begged as he raised a hand and forced himself not to turn and look at his brother. The last thing he needed was Dave thinking he was insane. He just needed a few moments of his time. Just enough to talk him out of signing up. 

“You all right, mister?”

“Yeah. No, I'm...I'm...” 

“ –No, he's not all right.” 

Klaus could hear himself stammering as he tried to drown his brother out, but after a moment he finally managed to get the words out with a wave of his hand. “–I'm totally fine. I'm totally fine.” Staring up at the ceiling, he forced himself to focus not on Ben but Dave. “I just, um–“ 

“You just what?”

It was hard enough to get his mind to focus enough to get the words out without Ben there and while he wanted nothing more than to turn and tell his brother to leave him the hell alone, Klaus paused and closed his eyes to take a moment to breathe and think. In...out... 

“Paint.” It was the first thing to come to mind. 

“Paint?”

“–Paint?”

“Yeah, I'm...” Klaus paused, scrambling for an excuse as he waved his hand again. “I'm remodeling the second bathroom and...require some paint.” It was believable. People remodeled all the time. He glanced at Ben then, noticing how close he had gotten and shook his head a little. His quiet way of asking for him to shut up and let him do this. He just needed a little bit of time.

“Yeah, s-sure thing. What... What color paint were you looking for?” 

“Oh...” Klaus sighed again as he turned to look back at Dave. I don't know.” Pausing, he chuckled softly. “Eggshell?”

“Egg... Eggshell. How do you mean, 'eggshell'?” 

_Well, shit._

Klaus blinked, taking in Dave's confusion. 

“As in....you know, like, white,” Klaus tried to explain, his hands raising to gesture as he stumbled for a way to explain the color eggshell. “Or... Or, like, off-white, like an eggshell?” It wasn't a hard concept to understand but it was difficult to explain.

“We're fresh out of white,” Dave said as he turned to look at the shelves of paint behind him. He turned again to glance at Klaus before turning and heading to a shelf to pick up two cans of paint. “but I do have... Mamie pink on special, which always goes very nice in the latrine.”

Holding his hands together, Klaus breathed out a soft sigh and nodded. “That sounds perfect.” _This was not going at all like he practiced._

“Is this considered stalking?” 

For just a second Klaus almost forgot Ben was there, but hearing him again, he could feel his irritation bubble up once more. Couldn't he get one _goddamn_ minute to himself? 

“'Cause I think you're stalking now.”

“Shhhhut up,” Klaus hissed as he moved to follow Dave. Seriously, just a few minutes was all he was asking for. Following Dave, Klaus watched as he prepared the paint, knowing the time they had together was almost over. It was a thought that had his chest aching. Three years he waited for this. For a chance to see him again. To talk to him and warn him. Three _fucking_ years to try and change his mind and it was almost gone. “You're pretty good at that,” Klaus stated with a small chuckle, trying desperately to stretch the conversation. _Seriously, this went smoother in literally every scenario he imagined._

“Thanks.” 

Despite how awkward this was, it was nice to hear Dave's laugh. It was something he thought he would never hear again and for the smallest fraction of a second, he allowed himself to pretend that this was not over. That this was the Dave he had known and loved. The Dave who had loved him too, but then the machine started up. It was always strange finding out the things that would bring him back to that moment. The worst moment of his life. 

The can rattled. 

The helicopter blades thumped above. 

It was so loud. _Deafening_. He could smell napalm in the air, hear the screams of men echoing in his ears. Hear himself screaming along with them. Pleading for help that could never come. He clutched onto Dave, begging him not to leave him. _Not him too._ _ **Please**_ _not him too._

He looked down at Dave, blood spilling from his lips as he struggled to take in breath after breath before, finally, he _stopped_. 

His hands were covered in blood. _Dave's blood._ He clutched onto him as if he could keep him there if he just held on long enough. The pain was indescribable. It was all he was as he held on and cried and pleaded for him to stay. 

Klaus did not remember walking to the counter, but the next thing he knew, he was handing over the money. He was out of time. _It was over._

“All set,” Dave said as he placed the mixed paint on the counter with a smile. 

He could feel his heart breaking all over again. 

“Thanks,” was all Klaus could whisper as he stared at Dave. _He wanted more time. Needed_ more time.

“You're welcome.” 

Blinking away tears, Klaus took in a ragged breath and nodded as he picked up the cans. The last thing he wanted was to walk away now, but he knew he couldn't linger any longer. Taking in another deep breath he tried to steady himself as he looked at Dave one last time and sighed. “Yeah.” With that, he turned and walked away. 

He would try again. He would save him. 


End file.
